


Pumpkin Pasty

by womeninthesequel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogsmeade Weekend Trips, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/pseuds/womeninthesequel
Summary: Victoire misses Teddy since he graduated and moved to London, but it's finally a Hogsmeade weekend.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	Pumpkin Pasty

Victoire hadn’t really thought about it before, but London is very far from Hogwarts.

Of course, she knew that the city and school weren’t right next door. There was a whole train ride involved in transporting underaged wizards in September. Hogwarts has always been somewhat isolated from where her family worked, even if they wrote her often enough to keep her from ever missing them completely. Until now, she had never had a real reason to give thought to how she would get to London quickly if needed. 

In the past few weeks, Victoire has scrutinized every method of transportation she knows. 

She isn’t seventeen yet, so apparation is out. Even if she could do it legally, Aunt Hermione would remind her that no one can apparate within the Hogwarts grounds. Hasn’t she read _Hogwarts, A History_?

She owns a decent broom, thanks to a family that loves Quidditch almost as much as they love each other, but she doubts that she would be very attractive at the end of a trip that far. It would be tiring and long and bound to rain somewhere on the journey. 

Besides, anything that took that long would give the professors plenty of time to notice she was missing. By the time she made it to London, someone would tell her uncle, and her father would have an angry letter waiting for her by owl.

Why hadn’t she thought of this problem before, when there was more time to plan and another person to help?

Perhaps it isn’t really that the distance between Hogwarts and London has increased. Maybe the problem is really that London is incredibly far from Hogwarts because the school’s former Head Boy graduated a few months ago.

Today was different. In one morning, the distance between London and Hogwarts shrank. 

Or, more accurately, the main attraction of London should be standing in a village only a short way from the school. 

Thanks to a permission slip her mother signed long before she was snogging someone regularly (though not as regularly as she would have liked), she finally has a chance to get out of the castle. Between schoolwork and prefect duties and Quidditch, it’s hard to find time to beg James for a turn with the Map. 

With a designated weekend, she can push that all aside and focus on what is important. In past years, the highlights of their weekend trips were a candy shop, joke store, and pub.

Now, Hogsmeade holds the allure of a certain Auror-in-training.

Breakfast passed slowly, achingly. Did it always take so long? 

Finally, they were gathering by the gate and taking the short walk down to the wizard village. Victoire pulled her robe around her more tightly and picked up her pace. Over the past few days, her owls had gotten more insistent, confirming that he didn’t have to work on the one Saturday she knew she could get away from the castle.

Any thoughts of staying calm and collected, however, were gone as soon as Victoire caught the sight of a flash of bright hair. Without a word to her companions, her boots practically flew down the path. With little warning, she flung her arms around him, nearly knocking them both over in her eagerness. 

Teddy tasted like sunshine and mint toothpaste. His shoulders were strong beneath her hands, toned by Quidditch practice and new Auror exercises, and so real. He was here, right in front of her, and she couldn’t get enough of him.

After a few moments (that still felt a bit too short after how long she had to wait), Victoire pulled back to look at him. His arms were around her waist, hugging her, and all the waiting was worth it, worth it, worth it. 

By then, her friends caught up to them with their standard eyerolls and greetings. Despite their teasing, she couldn’t stop smiling. He answered all of their comments with the familiar lopsided smile that she had memorized, his arms still around her.

Victoire still hadn't let go of Teddy when he looked back at her. 

She could hear the smug note in his lowered voice when he leaned close enough for their breath to mingle. “Pumpkin pasty for breakfast, Vic?”

He was smirking like a prat, but she couldn't even pretend to be cross with him today. 

“Shut up,” she mumbled. 

Even so, Victoire knew she was still grinning when she pulled him down to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @women-inthe-sequel!


End file.
